The present invention relates to implements for the removal of insects or the like (i.e., insects and other small pests against which pesticides are used on plant foliage) from live plants on a commercial scale through the use of suction and forced air streams.
Presently, there is a heightened interest in non-chemically dependent methods of insect control and eradication. Such interest is in part caused by public concerns regarding the environmental dangers and risks presented by chemical pesticides. In addition, chemical pesticides are increasingly being rendered ineffective due to the evolution of pesticide-resistant strains of insects. Finally, pesticides are a substantial and burdensome recurrent cost for the farmer.
Various attempts at manufacturing effective and commercially practicable suction machines for removing insects from plants in the field have been undertaken in the past. Most of these early attempts are comparatively inefficient due to an inability to remove insects from a multiplicity of plant rows simultaneously. In addition, the machines which could treat more than one plant row simultaneously rely in large part on elaborate manifolds or duct work to focus the suction action on the plant row. Such arrangements decrease the efficiency of the suction action because of the inherent resistance to air flow imparted by the manifolds and duct work. Finally, these earlier devices are not readily adaptable in regard to the type and size of plants which can be treated.
The invention herein disclosed represents significant improvements over the prior art. The invention contains a dedicated fan unit for each plant row unit to remove insects from the plants of the respective row. This invention has the added feature of destroying the insects so removed. In the preferred embodiment these fans are axial flow centrifugal fans. Such fans are reliable and uncomplicated and also facilitate insect destruction. In addition, the support frame of the implement can be articulated and driven so as to permit relative positioning movement of fan units while the fans are driven and running; thus facilitating the continuous use of the implement in different applications, including folding of the support frame. This feature also enhances the ease of navigation, transportation and storage. Furthermore, an encompassing fan housing may be used which redirects a portion of the exhaust of the fan in the form of a continuous air blast to the plant foilage; thereby dislodging insects and contributing to their collection through the intake. This air blast maximizes insect removal by assisting the suction and collection action of the fan unit.